


Moony

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: —Estaré siempre para ti





	Moony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/gifts).



> Esta cosa hermosa es un regalo para Lex Snape por haber ganado 4 premios en los Amortentia Awards: Mejor fic Romance, Mejor Drabble, Mejor Oneshot y Mejor Universo Alterno (AU)
> 
> Top!James Potter/sub!Remus Lupin
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece

**Moony**

James mira a su pareja dormir pacíficamente en el revoltijo de mantas que había puesto la noche anterior para Moony en la Casa de los Gritos, con pesar observa las nuevas marcas de desgarro en su piel aún rojas a pesar de haber aplicado en ellas bastante esencia de Dictamo para curarlas; pasa saliva y acaricia suave la pálida espalda lamentando tanto que Remus deba sufrir de esa forma cada Luna Llena pero se promete estar ahí siempre para él además de encontrar la forma de ayudarlo.

Recuerda que en las vacaciones había encontrado un libro en la Mansión Potter, muy viejo y lleno de polvo cuyas letras se estaban borrando a merced del tiempo que podría darle las respuestas para cumplir su cometido. Se desliza lejos de las mantas con todo el cuidado posible para revisarlo ahora que ninguno de sus amigos está por allí y su novio duerme profundamente. Lo busca entre sus cosas hasta hallarlo y va a una de las habitaciones más iluminadas no sin antes lanzar un sencillo hechizo que le avise cuando Remus despierte.

Se acomoda en el raído suelo abriendo con mucho cuidado el libro en la página sobre hombres lobo que había llamado su atención y lanza con mucho cuidado un hechizo que su madre le había enseñado para leer libros tan antiguos sin dañarlos más de lo que ya están. Empieza a leer con mucho cuidado agradecido de que estuviera en inglés y sin darse cuenta toda su mañana se va en ello.

No es sino hasta que el hechizo hace vibrar su varita que nota lo tarde que es, cierra el libro con cuidado y lo guarda tras él justo cuando Remus aún desnudo y adormilado entra olfateando. Sonríe enternecido cuando el castaño se deja caer a su lado con cuidado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para luego acurrucarse contra él atrayéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué hacías Jamis? —pregunta con la voz pastosa frotando su mejilla contra su pecho como un cachorro, o al menos eso pensaría alguien ajeno a ellos pero James lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que tanto el lobo como el hombre le están marcando con su aroma.

—Estaba... —duda un poco entre si decirle o no. La información que había recolectado era muy interesante e incluso podría ser útil para que Remus deje de sufrir cada Luna—... Estaba revisando un libro que encontré que podría ayudarte.

Remus alza la vista un poco más despierto y frunce el ceño. Se aleja despacio de su novio gruñendo bajo.

—¿Ayudarme con qué? ¿A sacar al monstruo en mí?

James niega y toma su rostro entre sus dedos.

—Remus no, escúchame —James aprieta suave sus mejillas cuando los ojos aún dorados por la noche de Luna se desvían lejos de los propios, se mantiene firme hasta que Remus le regresa la mirada derrotado—. Tú no eres un monstruo, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mis 17 años de vida, somos novios desde los 15 y puedo jurar por mi magia que... Que te amo.

Remus abre los ojos sorprendido y quiere decir algo pero James niega.

—Por ello no me gusta verte sufrir cada Luna, desde que sabemos de tu condición me prometí que encontraría la forma de ayudarte. Admito que... Que al principio quise quitarte la maldición...

—James... —Remus siente sus ojos arder en lágrimas ante las palabras de su novio pero el otro niega para que lo deje terminar.

—Busqué la forma, mientras más te conocía más quise salvarte. Y me enamoré de ti, me duele cada vez más verte así.

Frunce el ceño organizando sus pensamientos. Remus lo mira enternecido y acaricia suave sus manos animándole a seguir.

—El libro dice que es... Imposible eliminarla, pero hay una forma de no sufrir y eso... Es compenetrarte con el lobo.

—¿Q... Qué? —Remus se aleja aterrado.

—Debes aceptarlo Remus —James toma sus manos y las aprieta fuerte—. Debes aceptar al lobo como una parte de ti, y Moony debe aceptarte a ti como parte de él.

—James eso es... Es...

—Estaré siempre para ti, voy a ayudarte a ello.

Remus lo observa sorprendido por la determinación en los ojos chocolate que tanto adora. Suspira suave y sonríe despacio, no sonaba tan mal si sólo era aceptar a Moony, por supuesto sabe que es más difícil de lo que suena.

Mira a James y asiente suave antes de asentir con mayor seguridad, con James a su lado sabe que será capaz de lograrlo. El castaño ríe y lo besa con tal intrepidez que cae al suelo, ríe suave pero antes de darse cuenta tiene a James sobre él haciéndole sonrojarse.

Pronto su risa se transforma en suspiros y entre arrumacos se les va el día dándole paso a su segunda noche de Luna.


End file.
